1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional laser beam detection device, and particularly to a three-dimensional laser beam detection device with a three-dimensional stage, wherein adjusting portions are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical disks have been commonly used as storage media. There are various types of optical disks, such as CDs (compact disks), DVD, and others, and their corresponding optical drives. However, in any type of optical drive, an optical head serves as a key factor in correctly reading data from, or writing data to, the disk.
In the manufacturing process of an optical drive, it is required to perform power calibration for quality control of the optical head. Presently, the power calibration process is performed as shown in FIG. 1, in which a laser beam detector 100 is disposed on the optical head 82. The conventional laser beam detector 100 has a diode 110 to detect a laser beam radiating from an object lens 84 of the optical head 82.
However, the conventional laser beam detector 100 in FIG. 1 is fixed to the optical head 82. Thus, a diode 110 with a large size (a surface area of 1 cm2 in usual) is required in the conventional laser beam detector 100 to detect possible position deviation of the object lens 84. Thus, the typical diode used in the optical head, which has a relatively smaller size, is not suitable for the conventional laser beam detector. It goes without saying that, due to the large size of the diode, cost and manufacturing difficulty of the conventional laser beam detector are increased, and the manufacturer of the laser beam detector has to reduce the quality requirement of the diode in order to achieve mass production.
In order to reduce the cost and manufacturing difficulty of the conventional laser beam detector, it is preferable to obtain a three-dimensionally adjustable laser beam detection device, in which the typical small-sized diode used in the optical head can be applied.
Conventionally, a three-dimensional stage 200 as shown in FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b is applied to perform three-dimensionally adjustable movement. The conventional three-dimensional stage 200 has a fixed portion 250, and an X-table 230, a Y-table 240, and a Z-table 220 respectively movable in the three-dimensionally orthogonal directions X, Y and Z. In FIG. 2a, the Z-table 220 is coupled to the fixed portion 250 and can be adjusted to move along direction Z with a screw-type Z-adjusting portion 225; the X-table 230 is coupled to the Z table 220 and can be adjusted to move along direction X with a screw-type X-adjusting portion 235; and the Y-table 240 is coupled to the X table 230 and can be adjusted to move along direction Y with a screw-type Y-adjusting portion 245. With the above-mentioned construction, the Y table 240 of the three dimensional stage 200 can be three-dimensionally adjustable in relation to the fixed portion 250.
However, the above-mentioned three-dimensional stage 200 has its drawbacks. Referring to FIG. 3, the optical head 82 of the optical drive 80 is positioned within a sliding cavity 86, in which two guiding tracks 88 support the optical head 82 to move along the cavity 86. Meanwhile, the X-adjusting portion 235, the Y-adjusting portion 245 and the Z-adjusting portion 225 of the conventional three-dimensional stage 200 are all positioned outwardly on the surface of the three-dimensional stage 200. As a result, if the above-mentioned three-dimensional stage 200 is applied to obtain a three-dimensionally adjustable laser beam detector for performing power calibration of the optical head 82, the laser beam detector has a relatively large size at the portion of the three-dimensional stage 200, and interference may occur between the adjusting portions of the three-dimensional stage 200 and the surrounding mechanism of the optical drive 80.
In view of this, the present invention discloses a three-dimensional laser beam detection device, in which the laser beam detector can be three-dimensionally adjustable, so that the typical small-sized diode used in the optical head can be applied, and the cost and manufacturing difficulty of the laser beam detection device can be reduced.
Meanwhile, the present invention discloses a three-dimensional stage, in which adjusting portions are formed within the three-dimensional stage, so that the size of the three-dimensional stage can be reduced, and interference between the adjusting portions and the surrounding mechanism can be prevented.
The present invention discloses a three-dimensional laser beam detection device for adjustably detecting a laser beam radiating from a laser source sliding within a sliding cavity. The three-dimensional laser beam detection device has a fixed portion fixed to the laser source; an adjusting device provided on the fixed portion; and a laser beam detection portion coupled to the adjusting device, in which the laser beam detection portion has a detector to detect the laser beam radiating from the laser source. In the three-dimensional laser beam detection device, the fixed portion has a fixed relative position to the laser source, and the detector is adjustable in relation to the laser source by the adjusting device.
In the three-dimensional laser beam detection device, the adjusting device preferably has a three-dimensional adjusting portion with a first table, a second table, and a third table, in which the first table is movably coupled to the fixed portion in a first direction; the second table is movably coupled to the first table in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction; and the third table is movably coupled to the second table in a third direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction and the second direction. Further, the adjusting device preferably has a first adjusting portion, a second adjusting portion and a third adjusting portion respectively coupled to the first, second and third tables for three-dimensionally moving each of the first, second and third tables relatively.
Further, it is preferable to use a diode as the detector, and the laser source can be an optical head.
The present invention also discloses a stage. The stage has a fixed portion and an adjusting device having a first table and a first adjusting portion, in which the first table is movably coupled to the fixed portion in a first direction, and the first adjusting portion is coupled to the first table for moving the first table relatively to the fixed portion in the first direction. The stage of the present invention is characterized at the first adjusting portion being formed within the adjusting device.
In the stage of the present invention, the adjusting device preferably has a second table and a second adjusting portion, in which the second table is movably coupled to the first table in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and the second adjusting portion is coupled to the second table for moving the second table relatively to the first table in the second direction. Further, the adjusting device preferably has a third table and a third adjusting portion, in which the third table is movably coupled to the second table in a third direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction and the second direction, and the third adjusting portion is coupled to the third table for moving the third table relatively to the second table in the third direction.
Further, the first, second and third adjusting portions can be relatively a first spring, a second spring and a third spring. Further, a combination of at least a sliding block and at least a corresponding groove can be applied between the fixed portion and the first table, the first table and the second table, or the second table and the third table in order to perform relative movement.